I Want REVENGE
by Muzik-Mafia3142
Summary: The boys play an initiation prank on Bella. But she doesn't get mad she gets even with the help of Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. Bella's Evil Elmo eating side comes out and the only 2 people that know how to and would want to stop her are away for the week.
1. The Begining of the End

The begining of the end

That was so mean. I can't believe he would even go along with that. How could he not even warn me, ugh how am I supposed to show my face in school now.

_**Flashback**_

"_Don't worry love, I won't let anything happen to you." _And then I truly did believe him_, I smiled at him as he led me blind-folded into a room. After several steps into the room he stopped me and told me that after I counted to twenty I could take the blind-fold off, and then he stepped away. _

_I counted like he told me to and when I reached nineteen I heard Alice scream "NOOOOOOOOO!" _But it was too late I had my blind-fold off.

_Everyone from school was there and they were holding pie pans full of pumpkin pie and small hand sized jack-o-lanterns. I knew I should have never let it slip that I hated pumpkin pie and that when I was little I was terrified of jack-o-lanterns. _

_Before I knew it I was pelted with the evil pies. Unable to process this I sort of just fell to the floor and blacked out._

_**End of Flashback**_

I was sitting in my room, at my desk plotting revenge when Alice came in. "What are you doing?"

"I'll tell you what I'm not doing; I'm not plotting how best to slowly and painfully kill Emmett, and Edward." I blurted out which was probably pretty stupid they are vampires after all.

"Good." Alice started practically forcing me to gape at her. Was this the same person who When I had woken up she and Rose asked if I wanted them to beat up the boys for me. "Because that would be very unilateral of you, you should also be thinking of where to hide their bodies, who to pin the crime on, and if they somehow manage to pin it on you how to blame it on insanity due to, too much time being forced to spend around Mike Newton and get off." She continued. Causing me to sigh in relief in relief; she'd been worried for a minute.

"So you're going to help me right?" I asked her as she sat on the corner of my desk.

Smiling evilly she replied "Yep me, Rosalie and Esme are all going to help you their downstairs making you something to eat. Let's go plot." This really surprised me not the food but Rosalie and Esme. "Alice, why are Esme and Rosalie going to help me?"

"That's easy; see when Esme joined Carlisle and Edward, Edward decided to start initiation. He pulled a major prank and she's never been able to get him back. Same with Rosalie, but when he pranked Emmett he (Emmett decided that it was cool) so when Jasper and I joined they got us ten times as bad. But Jasper, being a guy or someone from the military, enjoyed it."

Just as I finished eating I was struck with an idea, Alice's face went blank but when she came back she smiled "Brilliant, Bella."

I picked up my phone and called Edward, he answered on the first ring.

(_Bella-italicized, _**Edward-bold**)

**Hello **

_Hi Edward the girls and I are having a week long sleepover and I won't be needing your services tonight or this week in fact._

(There were laughs coming from somewhere in the background)

_Maybe, I should just kill both of you? Alice was explaining the finer points to me earlier. I can kill you Edward and then kill Emmett and blame Edward's death on Emmett, making it look like Emmett died from injuries sustained in his fight with Edward._

(There were more loud booming laughs in the background, Edward was laughing too)

_Laugh all you want Alice and Rose won't be needing you Emmett or you Jasper either. In fact judging by their faces they won't forgive you as easily as I'll forgive Edward. _

(The laughing noises ended)

_Bye Edward_

**Bye, my Bella**

"Be strong, you can't give in. Now you have to call Charlie and tell him that he can't come home for a week because you are having me and Rose over for a really girly sleepover week. Here at your house."

I called him and he was extremely cooperative especially after I told him why and that Esme would be staying with us.

We gathered to plan our revenge on the boys. "Alright here is what we're going to do…"

**A.N okay tell me what you think and what you want the girls retaliation should be. (and for all of you who have read my other stories PLEASE don't hate me I have writers block and I need some ideas please help)**


	2. Deception

Deception

It started with me deceiving Edward, I had to hurt him like he hurt me when he left I wasn't sure if I could do it. It was Rosalie's idea her words exactly were "It's a way to get back at him and Emmett."

"Remember you just go up to him, say what we wrote down, make sure someone hear you. Don't say anything else I know you're going to want to stop and tell him it's not real but you can't. He will forgive you so just do that and we won't be forced to do it for you and we won't be as gentle as you." Alice told me as we got out of the car. I just nodded my head.

I saw him just as I was getting out of Alice's porche. He walked over to me "Bella I really am sorry." I looked back to where Alice and Rosalie were and I couldn't find them, I made a snap decision.

"Look Edward you can't tell Alice or Rosalie I told you this I love you so much and know that this isn't real ok just go along with it." I closed my eyes thinking of the words I had to tell him.

"Bella please just tell me what you were planning on telling me."

I took a deep breath "I can't do this anymore Edward." Before I had been speaking in a whisper now I was talking loud enough so I wasn't yelling but loud enough so that people just getting to school could hear. "I can't keep pretending that I love you. I realized that I want some things that you can't or won't give me."

"Bella what are you talking about." Hurt was written on his face that hurt, hurt me. I couldn't keep doing this I had to make it quick Alice promised me that he would forgive me that he would understand.

"Edward I realized that I want a family, children. I know that you can't or won't have kids with me. Besides I've noticed that I'm in love with someone else."

"Who, Bella tell me who." Instead I walked over to where Jasper and Emmett were standing thinking of Edward all the good times we had and the love I had for him. I then tried to feel my voice with the love I felt for him.

"Hi Emmett." Dropping my picture of Edward I turned to Jasper. "Hi Jasper." I then turned around and walked toward my next class. But I still managed to her Jasper say "Dude she was filled with love and lust when she said hi to you. Edward is going to kill you." Smiling I sat down and pulled out the small pink blackberry Alice got me and sent her a message.

To: Alice

From: Bella

Phase Fake Break-Up Complete


End file.
